finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathgaze (Final Fantasy XII)
The Deathgaze is a Rank VII Mark from Final Fantasy XII. It appears on the commercial airship after boarding at an Aerodrome. The hunt becomes available after the storyline events in Ancient City of Giruvegan. Clan Primer Hunt 26: Visitor on Deck :Petitioner: A Traveler :Petitioner's Location: Any Aerodrome *''Saw bill posted for the hunting of Deathgaze (Rank VII). The petitioner is a traveler who frequents the many aerodromes throughout Ivalice.'' *''Hunt accepted. The son claims to have spotted Deathgaze from the airship's deck. He wants you to confirm the sighting, and his mother wants you to kill the thing.'' *''Deathgaze defeated! Report to the traveler and his family in the aerodrome.'' *''Hunt reported. The skies are safe once again.'' Bestiary Entry :Genus: Rank VII Mark :Classification: Rare Mutant Aevis :Mark Location: Airship sky deck Traveler's family The family of the boy whose petitions the Deathgaze hunt will have different conversations depending on where the player is in the storyline. #After Barheim Passage. #After acquiring the Dawn Shard (three different scenes). #After fighting Judge Bergan in Mt. Bur-Omisace. Finding Deathgaze The hunt follows a set sequence of events. After accepting the hunt, the player must board a skyferry and at the next Aerodrome, locate and talk to the traveler again. There is a random chance of finding the Deathgaze onboard after accepting the hunt, but it becomes more and more likely as the player takes more flights and talks to the kid again. Eventually the player will find the airship enshrouded in terror and the personnel will ask for volunteers to fight Deathgaze - the player can either choose to battle or run to the private cabins. The chance of encountering Deathgaze increases every time after speaking to the boy. After speaking to the boy the first time Deathgaze has a 4% chance to appear during the next skyferry travel. If it does not show up, the player must speak to the boy again, and the chance to encounter the mark on the next flight doubles. The chance keeps doubling until 64%. Choosing "private cabin" makes the procedure quicker. Battle Deathgaze inflicts a plethora of negative statuses on the party. It uses Crushing Fangs for big damage to one character. Fireball is another special attack Deathgaze uses frequently, which acts like an upgraded Fire spell. At times Deathgaze casts Reverse on itself causing normal attacks to heal it. Deathgaze can build a physical paling, which negates all physical damage. Aside from building physical palings, Deathgaze casts high-level magick, such as Scourge, Flare, Bio, and also Restore to fully heal his HP. Deathgaze will inflict Disease on the party. Deathgaze is not immune to Silence or Sap. Deathgaze ignores shields' evasion. Like most mob hunts and bosses, Deathgaze's overall status increases when its HP hits HP Critical, and after restoring itself Deathgaze will continually cast magicks. Strategy the player can switch the characters' equipment into Fire absorbing gears to nullify the damage from Fireball. The party should remain on the deck where Deathgaze cannot track them and buff up, most importantly with Shell. One unit can be prepared for as a White Mage to heal the negative statuses. The easiest way to inflict Silence and Sap on it is via the Nihopalaoa + Remedy trick. As Deathgaze ignores shields' evasion, the party can equip two-handed weapons. Once Deathgaze raises his physical paling, the player must use magick. Good spells to use at this point are high-level magicks such as Scathe, Flare, and Ardor. Should Deathgaze use both the paling and the magick barrier at once, the party can still use Technicks; Gil Toss especially works well. It is best to finish it quick whenever it flashes red; Quickenings are useful. Deathgaze can be defeated easily if the player has Reverse, Renew, and a simple Cure spell. After casting Reverse on Deathgaze, the party only needs to cast Renew that will leave it with 1 HP, and then use the Cure spell to finish it off. Rewards *3,400 gil *Elixir x2 Defeating Deathgaze adds its sprite to the Sky Pirate's Den and grants the player the title of Eagle Eye. Gallery Trivia *The way Deathgaze's sprite appears in the Sky Pirate's Den reflects its role in the story, as it seems like it's preying on the Strahl. *Deathgaze is one of the few wyrms (aside of the Wyverns) to be shown being able to fly. Its first sight is a glimpse of the creature flying next to the window of the airship saloon, but the animation used for it is derived from a walking motion. Also, the wyrm Tyrant was shown to be capable of flying, or gliding, as it descends towards the party before the battle. Despite being a flying wyrm that attacks airships, Deathgaze doesn't fly during the battle. *Deathgaze's name, traits, looks and it appearing during airship travel refer to Final Fantasy VI boss, Deathgaze, a monster that would appear while the party is traveling by airship. Related Enemies *Gizamaluk *Twintania *Emperor Aevis *Dragon Aevis *Skulwyrm *Dragon Lich *Cataract Aevis *Archaeoaevis *Vyraal (Mark) *Skullash (Rare) *Myath (Rare) *Tyrant (Boss) *Hydro (Boss) Category:Final Fantasy XII Marks de:Thanatos (FFXII) it:Adegheiz (Final Fantasy XII)